


Sight of a Control

by Nighthell



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthell/pseuds/Nighthell
Summary: .."A rare sight, am I?" A gorgeous, female frame was beyond the sight of his own eyes - if he had any eyes at all.The Tenno was very strict in 'relationships' and Lotus forbidden this sight of relationship, why? Valkyr had another plan for this strange forbidden rule. (Smut warning, they're really common though. As you can see, obviously with that tags.) Unless you're an infested that doesn't have eyes.





	1. Right at the MIND

Excalibur sat at the side of the back door of the ship, it has been always locked and he was confused by this - why? It doesn't make any sense how such doors is locked and that is controlled by Ordis, or my command. He said that the room was the secondary reactor of the Orbiter - a place where radiation is higher and isn't safe for me. But I feel somehow he was lying, or maybe he wasn't lying and actually telling the truth.

 

Hm, it was the time for the alert the Lotus speaks of, she said that the place was dangerous and enemies are strangely stronger by the scans made by the long-range scanner by some Operatives that went there, I stood and walked off into the front cockpit of the Orbiter and opened the Star Chat Navigation and checked the world state right now, just after I opened that. The alert started, it was taking on Europa and occupied by the Corpus and I always voiced my thought to myself, but I'd rather not share it to avoid such irritations it might made.

 

A couple of hour has passed, passing the mission was incredibly hard but a few Tenno helped during the process of defense and at least the entire planet isn't covered by Fomorian's radiation that posed risk if it was destroyed. I went off into the Dojo, I just finished making the Clan's Key on the foundry - I was glad to explore the giant Dojo of this clan.

 

But then, I caught up something - a female frame was standing by the door, her backs turned and I do not recognize this frame in the Market at all - maybe it could be a rare frame and like a prime maybe? She had a white colored primary and grey colored secondary but then she turned around, I recognized her. She was the one that helped most in the Alerts earlier. "A rare sight, am I?" A gorgeous, female frame was beyond the sight of his own eyes - if he had any eyes at all. 

 

"Well, I've seen you in the Alerts earlier, have we meet though?" She said handing out a hand-shake, I pulled out off my hand to shake her hand and I nodded - "Yes, we have. Didn't know we're in the same clan. If I ask, what's the frame?" I asked politely, she chuckled and answered as fast as she can after the chuckle she did. "I call the frame, Valkyr - the frame just came out from Zanuka Project, It'll be worth to save this beauty frame from that dog."

 

"I see. I have an important matters now, see you later. Val." I say as she nods and began to walk off from the intersection to the Obstacle Course, and I would know that this foreign feeling is forbidden to the Tenno as Lotus said always, very forbidden that it could end in as a punishment from going into a mission or any public places anymore - I doubt that she felt that feeling.

 

The door opens into the vast Cargo Bay that I was said to be there, a important matters lays here in the Cargo bay full of automatic's and ships entering the Docking Bay on the right side of the Cargo Bay, named as Cargo Bay A2 and apparently this was the first Cargo Bay to ever build in the clan and I see him, the shadowed expression of the trader, I could tell he was Rhino by the look of it.

 

"Do you have the blueprint as promised?" I approached by calm tone, he was startled since he was kind of staring into the void by the time I seen him here in the Cargo Bay corners - he nods, "Yes, I have." he answered in a deep calm tone to me back, the peaceful rare trade started where nobody could peek on this corners - except the Lotus anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

"He was adorable. I don't want to meet him anymore, just don't want to break the rule!" She thought to herself, smacking herself in the forehead of the Valkyr frame of hers. But what if? No, no - what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? That would be.. rather sad to do this but I really don't care much anymore - just, the fact he was that adorable.

 

She intercepted a teleportation to the Cal ship, probably his owns and she disrupted the teleportation signature by allowing her ship teleportation frequency to let him go in - he must've panicked, I feel really bad doing this. And he was, by the sudden change of vortex on the sensor - he panicked because he couldn't control the astral vortex anymore. It brings him to the unknown, a different ship you can say.

 

At first, he was getting more confused and confused by seconds - he was changing, don't know how - there's gotta be some explanation on this intentional sabotage - it couldn't be unintentional, a Tenno would be banished from doing this. What is going on? Then his mind completely blacks out from sudden confusion, a combine material of 'mind control' and he couldn't control his mind anymore.

 

He saw her, a beauty of the gorgeous and the one he meets in the Dojo - he couldn't be so perplexed at this frame, she were closer than before and she obviously didn't 'expect' for me to bend her to the offline Market desk, her ass were perfect - a liquid coming out from her vagina was the perfect sight for me to ever see, my 9-inch cock instantly shoved up to her hole deep. and she gasped and moaned, gripping the desk with her claws a little.

 

"F-fuck!" she moaned as I thrust in and out, picking up my pace she began to moan and curse out words syncing with every thrust I did - moans filled the Orbiter cockpit and a boiling feeling in his cock was beginning to appear - I grasped her breast, it bounced at every thrust I did and it was enjoyed by her and me. I could tell she loved it. 

 

In her, she was beginning to feel sore from all the thrusts Cal did, Nyx hiding behind the Codex was literally watching and wasn't minding too much about this but focusing at her abilities. Her hole suddenly exploded, a warm feeling filled her insides and I and him, moaned in low tone that I enjoyed. He did too, I could tell by the moan. I still feel bad, though. He was still roughly thrusting out and in, the semen was moving inside.

 

Gluck, gluck. At every thrust, a sound was created from her hole - a pleasure that she felt and a pleasure from Cal, he was lost in this fantasy world and suddenly he was beginning to feel exhausted at some point and the mind control began to act weaker to go easy on him, the thrust became slow and another semen bursts out of his cock to the guts of Val. "I love you." Cal said with a soft tone voice, the mind control was breached and he was in. the breach made Nyx throw herself back, losing a few shield but entirely, she was okay.

 

"I love you too." Val responded, with a moan she felt the tip left her sore ass within seconds as the control was regained from Nyx - she did this for her own pleasure but end up in a relationship that should be forbidden on this system. The reason are entirely unknown, why? Why did the Lotus rejects all relationship we made everyday in the public but not for us?

 

Cal drops off into a low-energy state and the cock shifted in to her again, making her moan - but she gets over it and Nyx disables her abilities to help her out, cleaning the left-over up with Nyx as she transported Cal to the teleporter but hadn't yet sent him back since she wanted to say goodbye first. Hour and over an hour, passes and he finally woke up to the familiar sight of Val ship teleporter.

 

"Hello Val, why hadn't you send me yet?"

 

And the conversation goes over an hour without them ever realizing what hour has passed when they only felt it has been a minute they talked, but a month passed and an answer was pronounced, the Somatic Link is what it says, the core of the ship and somewhat true from what Ordis says, a reactor or a core - the answer reveals out to Hunhow that has been invading the Lotus minds, she set out a plan for all Tenno to find the cause of this but it  descended into the truth.

 

We were once by the void, more than a child and more than a human. The Zariman, the Void-jump incident and the void had controlled us but then the true Tenno in this world came, seeking to protect the balance and the innocent on this cruel and shattered world. But the truth about the relationships has however not was released and is kept hidden.

 

But, we were different - like we said, a child but more than a child - an adult, we were different from the others Tenno when they're all children and with a mind of a up-above blades, and guns and other weaponry. A Liset ships flew through the atmosphere, shattering the skies to reveal the plains of Earth.

 

"It was worth it." She says to Cal, he nods as the both stared into the sun standing in a cliff of the plains of Earth, beyond beautiful but tainted by the Grineer and the Corpus invasions long time ago, food stocks were hard to get but the Tenno works harder than the food stock hard to gets it right. "Yes, yes. It was worth, though I can't believe you just made Nyx watch us."

"I had no choice!" She says defensively and embarrassed of her choices, a hand wrapped around her neck indicating 'just relax and see this world' - Yes, surrounded by the Grineers but she fought off the negative thought and watched the sun rises above the horizon - and that, it just begins here and continues on. To the stars. "Still embarrassed?" A female voice speaks up behind them, it was Nyx and Cal thought it was the Lotus.

 

"Uh.." the both were obviously embarrassed but Val knew this was just a part of the second plan she had with Nyx and all of sudden, Cal were mind-controlled so that she were not embarrassed if he did something wrong. "Come." he said revealing his 9-inch cock once again, Val stared at hunger filled with lust and she was dragged into the ground.

 

And she was penetrated again and being sore with such thrust that filled within her. Filled with lust, with each thrust a moan was created across the fields filled with vegetation and wild animals - and a scream of pleasure was then heard, loud by Nyx - she were laying down under the trees relaxed and hearing the scream made her half-startled.

 

 


	2. A face-full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, people. A new chapter. Contains different, one. But same relationships.

Cal walked through the halls of the Dojo, light shines through the observatory on the right of him - there, she was standing by the door near the observatory. Relaxed and her shiny ass reveals itself when a ship passes over the sun creating a different shade of shadows, what else to say than her shiny ass? Her's body, I walked over her and patted her ass lightly. She yelped lightly but then realize it was me, "Don't scare me like that." she whined.

 

"Couldn't take it." I responded, she sighs and carried me bride-style to the teleporter - was she waiting for me the whole time? I can expect that to happen, but the carrying is unexpected. "Where are we going?" I asked, this portal of vortex was vast and colorful as sounds became louder and changing differently between locations. "My Orbiter, you'll see why."

 

When we reached there, she instantly pushed me to the ground - her behavior filled with lust and she turned around revealing her shiny ass before planting her vagina into my mouth roughly, face-sitting but rough one - if I was the human version instead of this frame, I could've died of her heavy, body and let's say without a breath. She moaned when I stuck my tongue into hers before humping my face as _rough_ as she can.

 

She was moaning, heavy breathing every second and more importantly - she did not care about her energy anymore or anything else but her's own pleasure, her wet vagina was making it easily for my tongue to slid in but then a warm liquid entered my mouth with a taste of sweetness and sour, she ejaculated and she screamed in pleasure - her body shaking.

 

She slid off my face slowly as she went up to my cock before stroking it a little with a hint of tease in the air, god - she shoved the entire cock down her throat and thrusts herself on and out, for me - I have a pleasure of listening to the wetness of her throat as her tongue slid across the cock skin. A warm feeling indicate I was about to ejaculate onto her throat. A delicate feeling, a such amazing another feels went drowned through the throat of her as warm boiling cum were shot out.

 

I moaned as she slid out from the cock with a drooling cum from the left over earlier, it left me frozen in the air and the pleasure, it shook my entire body as with her too. A happy exchange but then this may be the last thing we do for now. "I love you." she muttered as she fell over into beside my cock, her warm breath circling the tip.

 

"L-love y-you too." I moaned half way breath through, she smiled as I drop my head back in exhaustion before slowly slipping away from consciousness into unconsciousness. A such last thing to stay best and loved but we may do this again in the future if I get the chance, from that first time we did this and the second time we did this after that truth of our origins.

 

Now, the future is clean as it was for us - not for them, we will soon change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story I created for Warframe, it's my first time so I have to say there'll be a next chapter coming any time soon. If you're willing to know, 
> 
> my I-G-N are: Grempoots2, only if you're willing but then - the fanfiction of smuts on this community are pretty rare, maybe sooner or later it'll burst out of the walls and posts some fics like this.
> 
> ^ ^  
> and clean that up


End file.
